Path of the Fallen
by Cattt
Summary: The Fellowship didn't know where their futures would lead but they didn't expect her. Lorelei knew she was alone, but didn't expect to stumble into a group trying to destroy a powerful ring and deal with her hate of men under a persistant elf's attention.
1. Death, Running, and Blue Eyes

So, this is the first story I am putting up. I started it a couple of years ago but lost the document on my computer. Anyways, hope you like it. Oh, and everybody knows I do not own LOTR or its characters, such a pity. I do however own Lorelei since she is of my own design. So let's not involve any nasty law suits or lawyers in anything shall we. Alright then, on with the show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'No. The world must be lying. Some horrible joke…' denied the lone figure standing on the grass covered ground. She was trying to work through her thoughts and emotions while wrapping her mind around the unbelievable scenario. Yet for once what was happening felt somewhat real. It was surreal as a hazy dream yet it was like she was awoken so abruptly that everything was in agonizing focus. The perfectly cut grass rolled slightly against the wisps of air that flowed around. Lorelei watched strands of the blades flicker innocently about. The clouds were drawn out by some unseen painter, the light only shining a dim white color through the gray drapery. As it rightly should be, like the world was bowing its crown with the guilt of what it bestowed unto four individuals.

Unfortunately, the four were not quite what they had once been. No, life shifted and a few on its shoulder tipped from the edge. Now Lorelei was truly alone for the first time in her life. (Why now? I am too young for this… I need my family, they are-were my life. Seventeen years with them was not enough. What am I supposed to do? I might be able to handle these cruel events if it happened a couple years down the road but I do not feel I will survive this… Then again, does it ever feel otherwise for those left behind and grieving?)

She always liked the area of where she was standing now. The large yard, barren of life did not send creeps and chills down her spine. The memorials, unlike people, did not ask unhelpful and painful questions to which they already knew the answer. It gave her some peace as she stared at the few willows and blooming trees. Shrubs and flowers were clustered about. The land rose with small mounds of earth and woods blocked the light swishing of speeding vehicles driving beside the property of the cemetery.

There were three new headstones of marble to accompany this place. The prettiest was a light lilac color; To a loving mother and wife who did all to make her loved ones happy. To the left was a gray one; A strong family-man who supported his wife and children with love and encouragement. A pure white one was beside the latter; A brother and son bound to have been great with a kind heart and a free soul. Then there was a smaller, baby-blue headstone next to the lilac; the youngest of the family, adopted but loved no less, yet taken too soon.

"Luv ya mum, dad. Give little Leo hugs and kisses for me. And don't you be staying up and watching tv all night if they have it up there Mikey-boy. Say hi to Gramps for me and don't have too much fun. I'll come around to tell you what's new going on down here now and then. Miss you." The whisper barely escaped the lips covered in a dark raspberry gloss. As Lorelei started to turn, a lone tear slid down the right side of her face. She did not stop it, but that was the only one that would fall. She had been too shocked to let her tears fall earlier, but now it was due to sheer will-power and denial. For it felt as if she let her anguish come forth, there would be no way to pull any composure or semblance of her self back together ever again. She glanced over her shoulder for the last time that day. Her steps were heavy even when they barely made a sound as she walked away.

She had told John to go ahead without her. The Legal Guardianship Agency was further in town, but she had explained her wishes to talk to social services soon after the funeral, thus the meeting had been planned to be held at one of the buildings at the cemetery. She was forcing herself to quickly take care of the business concerning where she was to live, since it was the last real matter to be attended to, before she let herself fully come to terms with the last couple days' events and give in to her grief. Said building looked as dreary to her as some people saw guillotines, but that could be the emotions talking since this meeting would be the clincher, proving that all of this was real and not a vivid nightmare.

John was a family friend and had lived next door to them since Lorelei could remember. His name was John Strebor, but they, her family and she, had always called him John or Mr. John. Since none of her relatives had come up during the last few days that it took to set up and have the memorial service, John had been watching over her. However, her thoughts were dragged back to the present as she trudged up the cement steps and pushed through large wooden doors.

The hall was pretty much empty past the lobby. Lorelei went in through a door on the left and found Mr. John with what the agency called a "guardianship supervisor." It sounded as stupid to her as to the next person, but she pushed the irrelevant thought from her mind. They usually had a woman deal with girls or women during these matters, believed it made the person more comfortable or something. Instead, she had a man named Mr. Black (how bland) overseeing her "welfare." 'All the female agents must be overloaded on cases right now. Yep, parents and family members just dying left and right, heh, one big festival of corpses.-Woah there Lorri. Starting to sound a little loony-bin worthy. Okay, deep breath. Don't laugh in front of the social service worker like a crazed gal who talks to dolls and sings to a silent orchestra. Not that I do that. Nope, completely sane face on, see?' she told herself starring straight-faced at her very own grim reaper in the form of a short man with his head shaven, and appearing ever so bland with his average Joe white business shirt and dreary, gray, dress pants.

"Miss Shelt, I am sorry for what has happened. We deeply regret being unable to locate your relatives. It seems that they went on a trip to the East Coast for the summer. When we are able to contact them we will let you know. In the mean time I've talked with Mr. Strebor and he is willing to help pay for your expenses over the summer. We weren't sure how you felt about staying in your house or with someone you know. It might be best if you stayed with Mr. Strebor and his wife or at a friend's house until the proper arrangements can be made," the man gave his probably-not-so-uncommon speech. His voice and face seemed sympathetic, but it came across rather fake in her opinion. The lacking sincerity on his part was probably due to years of dealing with cases like her's though, so she could not be all that angry with him. 'Not much he can do for kids like me anyways,' she reflected while holding back the sad smile that was straining to come forth.

"I figured you would say as much. Reason I brought some of my things, so I may stay at someone's for a couple days and then go back to my house and get some other belongings," Lorelei answered emotionlessly. 'My voice sounds like stone, doesn't even sound like me. Never thought I would sound so foreign to my own ears,' she observed.

Yet she could not find the effort to put on an act for the two beings before her or her self. Vaguely she thought she must look like a sore thumb in this room, in this building. 'Amazing what the brain will think up in tense situations, trying to divert unpleasant realities.' The room was made of what one might call "warm colors." Light milky yellow walls, wooden floors, a cozy blue couch, a couple wood-framed chairs with cushions, a small rectangular desk in the corner with organized stacks of paperwork and two windows with sheer white drapes to let sunlight filter through.

Dark colors did not really fit here, which she found funny as it was a room in a funeral home. Although she was not wearing the traditional black mourning attire, her clothing was far from what would be considered chipper. The dark colors that covered her pale skin still contrasted harshly with the room's atmosphere. The black pants clung to the upper portion of her legs and flared just a bit with lacing down the sides. Under the pants were black leather boots, actual boots not those platform ankle-breakers. Still, they were nice enough with their more clean and modern style to be respectable for the occasion without being non-prohibiting.

The blouse was one that her mother and she designed and made earlier before… the accident. It was a black blouse with a square neck cut and was laced up on sides two inches up from the hem. The burgundy colored sleeves were attached only on the underarm portions connected to the blouse and was only held to the top of the shoulders by two strings connecting the sleeve to the shirt. The sleeves weren't tight yet fit well and flared a bit from the elbow to the wrists. When she and her mother had finished it, she had absolutely loved it.

The necklace that adorned her lower throat was made of dark red beds and thin wire looking as if it were small chain mail that formed in a downwards triangle that held a ruby stone at the triangle's tip. Lorelei's brother had bought it for her fifteenth birthday at a Forest Fair. Mikey had seen her eyeing it reluctantly since she was out of cash. So he bought the beautiful piece when her back was turned, even though he could have bought something for himself instead; the unselfish and loving brat.

To finish off the memory-filled outfit was her leather duster with the notched collar and buttoned down front. Her dad had bought it for her when they had gone to the coat store. He knew she loved leather, so he got it and it had been the only coat her parents could get her to wear, unless it was completely freezing outside and mid-winter.

She probably should have worn a dress or something more conservative, but she did not. There was a reason she wore this apparel instead of a more normal choice. It was because the clothes brought happy memories of the family who were no longer there; her own farewell and promise never to forget them.

"It is unfortunate that these things happen to kind people because of one person's actions." Mr. Black's voice breaks the quiet again. His words are meant to be consoling. At least the logical part in Lorelei's head was telling her that, but it was lost the crash of a large wave of raging emotions. 'Because of one person's actions!' her mind yelled. 'It was an idiotic man who caused all of this! A man in this so-called civilized world who pulled a gun on us and shot when he didn't find enough of his petty cash that his greed salivated for. He was a man, an ordinary man just like the two in this very room. There's that primal need to hurt that of his own specie; inconsiderate and dangerous. Who had started these horrible wars that wiped out so many lives of those more worthy than they who ordered the deadly and blood-stained commands? Who subjugated others? Killed with out reason at so many times?' Lorelei's logical and reasoned mind tried to argue but her pain was solely channeled in this anger. Surprisingly though, the only sign of her anguish was the unseen tightening in her grasp around the strap of her bag. Even her voice did not betray the bubbling hate she held.

"Unfortunate indeed," was the stony reply passing her lips.

"I thought you might want these." Mr. John said holding out his hand. He was only in his late thirties, however, in the circumstances his light orange hair seemed dull, his wrinkles more pronounced, and his lawyer-sense-of-humor had vanished. She slowly stretched her hand out and plucked the objects when he opened his fist. Lorelei's hand instantly closed upon receiving the familiar and precious items, and she gave an appreciative nod.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go outside for a minute." the quiver in her voice was hardly noticeable. The two men looked to one another, one worried while the other was more schooled and professional. Even if they said no, it would not stop her from getting out. She could not stand anymore of this fake, cheery room. Couldn't be in the same room with these men whose "fellow man" took away everything from her. She felt anger with the whole human race that hurt, mangle and ignore one another.

"Just don't go too far," said the one who was meant to help her yet whose words only fueled her resentment.

With a short nod she turned on her heel sharply and made a swift exit through the doors. The last thing the two remaining in the room saw was the leather jacket fluttering a bit behind her caused by her fast and precise movements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She did not stop at the back steps. She had walked out with a controlled calm past the couple of buildings nearby in a matter of minutes, but once she hit the fresh air of open land she darted forward. Not even knowing of her actions until they were already done, her legs leapt, stretched, and contracted as she rushed to the trees. She did not know exactly why she subconsciously headed into the vegetation, probably because it was not like man and man's inventions. The trees and forest were free of the tainted touch of men for the most part. She must have been running for only a few minutes, but a matter of minutes can allow one to go very far in the expanse of the woods in which she sprinted through. The only sound was the rustle of her clothes and small snaps from trodden twigs. She ran faster as the raw feelings boiled, constricting and expanding at once; crowding her head to a breaking point.

A pain-wracked scream wrenched from her lungs as she ran out into a little clearing with her eyes scrunched shut as the agony of holding the grief imploded on her senses. 'Make... it... go... AWAY!' Her eyes flew open and her sack fell as she kicked at a bush and her clenched hand swung to beat at a tree. More yells rang out as she battered at the tree trying vainly to make the hopeless and sorrow-filled feelings depart through mere force. 'Why did man do this to people? Why do those who hurt live while their victims fade away? Why must men be so evil?'

Two large calloused hands grabbed her forearms and held them firmly from the beating that had been doing more damage to her hands rather than the tree.The sudden grasp made her body turn to the left and she saw a man with dark shoulder-length locks of hair and brown eyes analyzing her warily and a bit suspiciously. One glance told Lorelei he was over a head taller than her, had a strong fighting build and wore strange clothes. This all registered in an instant and her anger lashed out by the simple fact that he was a _man_, like that which ruined her life. Her foot kicked out to strike against his knee, yanking her arms free to punch madly during her advance at his stomach and face. Her hits only made contact a couple of times with his abdomen before he avoided her fists. Lorelei turned a sharp circle letting loose a roundhouse with her right leg to a figure she had seen coming to the other man's aid. Blonde hair splayed through the air as the person ducked from the blow that would have clobbered their chin. Her anger was still strong and evident but the knowledge of her being outnumbered rushed a new wave of energy and instincts to her legs.

Lorelei turned back to flee and tripped over an innocent-turned-sinister root and fell to her knees, barely noticing the feel of twigs poking into her cloth-clad skin. 'Stupid!' she reprimanded her self as her hands stretched out and prevented further harm on her crash forwards. Dirt cut into the scrapes on her poor and battered hands which trickled a few drops of blood. Her head swam and she knelt back holding it as pain lit up. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' For as much as she wanted the pain to stop she could not let it go. She did not know if her sanity would stay or fly with the release of her anguish.

Lorelei heard quick breathing ahead of her to the side and she opened her eyes. There was what looked like a boy but his face was more of an adolescent. He was wearing a white-breezy shirt that might have been worn a couple hundred of years ago with a brown vest. His face was youthful and had short, dark brown, curly hair. His cheeks and nose were defined, pink lips without a smile or frown, and just slightly arched eyebrows. His eyes were what drew her attention, amazing blue eyes with patterns of light cerulean and milky blue encircling the pupils. Eyes that were a little frightened yet sympathetic, showing his feelings as openly as a book. The total effect was bizzare. 'Like out of a fairy tale.'

She heard a whimper and realized it was from her own lips. The anger that controlled her actions seeped from her weary body. Shoulders slumped as she remained on her knees. Lorelei stared into those unearthly eyes as she felt a tear roll down to the ground.

"Why doesn't it stop?" she whispered pleadingly. Other droplets of sorrow ran like the first. Though her sight was slightly blurred she saw all fear of her was gone from the blue eyes. Even through his youthful features she saw a calm that comes from the understanding and knowledge of life's troubles. She blinked trying to hold the liquid drops that threatened to spill at the corners of her sight.

"Do not hold it in." he whispers back.

The silent sobs that were racking her body gathered sound. Soft cries forced their way up her throat and she held her shaking shoulders. The tears blinded her sight and she gave in to them. Moments passed without noise, nothing would really register to her except the tears and a hand stroking her head softly. 'I miss them so much. I didn't think it would feel as bad as this. Why did they leave? Why could it not have been me instead?' her soul cried out, and the life around her broken form seemed to weep as the lost girl's pain lulled out over everything in unbridled waves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hmmm…. so soft and warm here. Wherever here is. Floating. Wonderful sweet abyss. I could stay here forever. Wonder what time it is? Don't want to go to school yet. Ohhh. Just want to sleep a little longer. No, don't want the consciousness back. Please Mr. Sandman make me a dream again. Must be waking, only whine like this when I know I'm waking up. Wait a sec... Why isn't the bed curved? The futon is always curved somewhat because I have it up like a couch. It feels like I'm on something soft, yet flat. And my bed ain't this soft.' Danger bells tolled in Lorelei's head, but she kept her eyes closed in case someone was near. 'Since I don't know where I am and I don't know why I am here, best to play possum and hope to get some stats on where here is while no one knows I am up.'

'Okay, soft bed; fluffy blankets; don't hear anyone though I hear faint music from somewhere. Not really getting anywhere this way. So where was I before here?' Her patience was a thread thin. 'For the love of Pete, why can't I remember!… ugh. Here goes nothing.' An eye lifted open to a slit to see what was in the perimeter. The room was dimly lit by the rays of dawn. There was the end of the large bed, and further out were double doors. To the left it was too dark to see. To the right, however, there was a small vanity and a chair. A large window-door explained the sunlight. Looking to the shadowed portion again did not show any movement, so the room seemed to be clear. Carefully both eyes opened fully now wide awake and analyzing everything wildly.

'No reason to solve this lying down,' her brain said, so she raised herself so that she was sitting. 'It's so quiet, shouldn't there be young adults coming home from late nights with cars blaring music to keep the driver awake? Or at least workers opening and slamming doors as they head out for work?' Gently she removed the covers and slipped out of the bed. Strips of cloth were wrapped around her palms. A flash of fists hitting trees played through her mind and stormy emotions bordering on hysterics started to rise within her. Her family… gone. Her eyes snapped shut as she quelled the nauseous feelings. (Go crazy when you can afford it, like after escaping wherever you are,) she ordered herself since for all she knew she could be in some serial killer's home or being held here to be later trussed up and butchered for some cannibal's meals. 'Okay, maybe Hannibal movies and mystery novels should be put away for a while,' she grinned.

She tore at the bandages to see and feel the healing cuts beneath and then tried to ignore the dull throbs that resulted from her impulsive actions. 'Gee Lorri, guess the bandages were there for a reason,' she gave a small deprecating snort. As her palms rubbed against her pants nervously the optimistic part of her mind, though it was losing the overall battle, tried to lighten things up by pointing out that at least she was wearing clothes, her clothes nonetheless. Except, didn't she have something else with her? 'Jacket. Where?' Her head swiveled around trying to sight the precious leather. She dropped to the floor but it was not under the bed. 'On chair? No. By vanity? No. By bed? No. Dag nab it!' She started to pace back and forth near the shadowed portion of the room. A glint of silver reflected from a corner and she pretended to not notice. On the third pass she reached out, pulled the person from the recess and let the body land on it's back. She pounced and pinned the intruder's arms by straddling the torso. Her voice was a low command as she leaned down to glare a few inches away from the face.

"Where's mah jacket and bag?" Light baby blues looked up at her without fear, rather with piqued curiosity. Blond hair lay upon the ground framing sculpted features.

"In the wardrobe of course," was the musical reply flowing out of his smirking lips. She glanced back to where the sun now displayed a wooden wardrobe where there was once darkness. She looked back with a tint of humiliation and quickly brought her stony façade back up speaking with a bit more restraint.

"And who are you?" He was smiling fully by that point and a mischievous air rolled off him causing Lorelei's eyes to narrow.

Her body tensed with a sixth-sense type of warning. 'What's he up to?' she wondered. Suddenly she was no longer looking into his eyes. Instead the room was whirling around. After a couple seconds her brain registered that he must have used the momentum of a leg to roll her over. 'Oh, blue eyes again with accompanying weight on parts of my body. Great! Yeah right,' she made a mental roll of her eyes.

"Next time put the weight on the hips to prevent the other from gaining leverage," it sounded almost as a purr.

She looked and saw his lower body resting atop of her own. The pressure of the hook of his ankles held her legs down and she felt more than saw palms meeting her own with fingers fitting between her's to securely keep her hands in his. (He's fast….and he's just staying there… watching me,' Lorelei observed which started to creep her out. Her eyes raced back to his while his words processed through her brain. Then she felt the annoyance flare up and she let out a low growl.

"Let me up." He smirked leaning closer.

"So it is suitable when you grab me, who has done nothing, and leap upon me with fierce inquiries, yet when I keep you from causing harm you expect me to let thee up?" he asked raising a defined brow. He was returned with a deadly glare from his captive, the wild creature that had fiery eyes of brown thinly circled by dark blue and flecks of green; peach cream skin and long shadowy-russet hair soft as feathers; something exotic and new, awakening his senses and interest grown dull from his monotonous days. He leaned further toward the deviant beauty.

"Besides I am quite content with the situation." his voice came out silkily. 'What is the source of these feelings towards this girl? Why am I behaving so? I do not even know who she is.'

"Ggggrrrrrr!" the girl's body thrashed about as much as possible, ineffectively detaching the male that clung to her. 'Why that no good- liking the situation. Situation? There's no situation! Well other than him being molded to me. What a blunt jerk. Molded to me? Oh dear, this position must not look so good. No good at all. Oh boy, too much contact.' A pink tinge spread through her cheeks and she ended her efforts upon realizing it only accomplished to furthering the closeness of their bodies. The picture of the two would look like a scene of two lovers in playful chance if it were not for the undignified breaths of the girl accompanying her disgruntled looks at the amused lad.

A knock broke the tense silence and the door opened with a slight rustle. The first to break away eye contact was the blue-eyed captor who glanced up at the intruder. 'Good thing your practically family old friend-' followed the displeased thoughts of the blonde.

"Ahem, sorry if I was interrupting,' the interloper looked to the youthful looking man who was disentangling himself from the ruffled girl. 'Hmm, what exactly is happening with my once quiet and solemn companion?'

"I thought you might like to retire for a time, Legolas?" Aragorn glanced to the rising girl before giving his attention back to the slightly embarrassed and distracted elf. The girl turned her back roughly from the men so she faced the wooden wardrobe. He smiled slightly passing her actions off as a show of her discomfort, which was in her right.

'Have to get out. First get stuff, then leave,' her plans rushed about. In such a way as to not attract the others' notice, she opened the wardrobe that hid her belongings. 'Not staying here. I think I'll just show myself out now.' After grabbing the soft leather and bag, she felt some relief and concentrated on what the two arrogant pigs were talking about.

"I would like to speak to you alone my friend," the tall man spoke in a serious manner contrasting to his previous pleasant demeanor.

"If that is alright with you, Milady, of course." he directed to the young maiden.

'This is definitely a strange place. Me a lady, doubt they'd call me that if they knew me.' Lorelei gave a nod in consent and they stepped outside the doors leaving it open only a sliver. Her feet silently make their way to the opposite side of the room to the glass door while she put her coat in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She tested the handle and let out a smile as it twisted. Suddenly the other doors opened allowing the men's searching eyes to wander to her spot. 'Dag-nabit!'

They looked a bit cautious as if they were trying to not scare a rabbit into chase. 'Their clothes are strange too, like they came out of an old story book.' The shorter was in green garments while the taller and darker one in a cobalt blue. 'The man in the woods,' her mind stopped suddenly. A flash of memory of fists flying at the man with brown locks of hair and brown irises. Lorelei's eyes narrowed and the blonde, aggravating one stepped forward seeing her obvious, more defensive, change in posture. 'Time to scaddadle!' she concluded and stepped out on the balcony and spotted a tree on the left. A quick jump and scramble to the ground ensued in a matter of seconds before she headed off hearing the movements of those above. She was racing into the woods when she caught the slight thud of another's landing from the tree that gave her escape moments before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll make sure nothing harms her," the younger looking man said to his comrade. The other looked into his eyes as if searching for some unknown answer.

"Alright. But try not to frighten her anymore, Legolas. She seems to not recognize where she is, and she does not know who we are, so it would be best to calm her fears somewhat if possible," he gave with a stern look.

"Do not worry Aragon, she is in good hands," Legolas assured resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Then he dashed to the window and quickly landed on the grass outside.

"I wonder if that is what I should be worrying about?" Aragon mumbled to himself shaking his head as he left the room to tell the others of the girl's awakening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what says the verdict? Any good? I already have the next chapter lined up but I want to see how you all like this one. Yeah, you might have guessed Legolas is a little out of his shell of quiet and aloofness, tell me what you think. So pleeeeeaaaassse, read and review for me. Thank you for reading and hopefully pushing that cute little button down below saying review.


	2. Escaping an Elf

Disclaimer: LOTR is not mine, which includes elves and hobbits. :pout:

It's All in My Head: thanks. Yeah, I don't like it when the oc goes head over heels off the bat either. Where's the fun in that? I'm glad you like Lorelei. I get tired of the damsel in distress routine, so I made sure she could fend for herself a bit. Oh, and if your interested I have another fic up for HP, but it is an OC focus, the twins, chamber of secrets, and the past. I'll have my Wolfen fic up soon too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was glad she had stuffed the jacket in her bag earlier because even with just the bag across her back it was difficult maneuvering through brush and branches. Her spirits lifted as she went further into the woods finding there were less ground bushes and the trees were a bit farther apart. Luckily, her feet were well coordinated enough to keep correcting themselves so that she would not be caught by the sinewy roots that seemed to reach for her, trying to imprison her to the earth below. The only sound that she could hear was the quickening thumps of her speeding heart and the blood rushing in her ears as it was pumped to stay with the pace that she was exerting. Her lungs took long draws in an effort to send the needed oxygen through out her body.

Not able to sense or hear a pursuer since she landed from the balcony, she began to wonder if anyone was actually still behind her. Waiting till she viewed some semi-flat land before her, she turned her head to see if there was anybody. The layers of trees made it difficult to tell, and she almost missed the figure in green. If she had not seen the blonde hair and pale face he would have completely blended in with the rest of the place. 'Nimble fellow ain't he?' she grumbled glimpsing how the other seemed to weave in and out of trees and appearing as if his feet were not even touching the ground. And by the looks of it he was easily gaining distance. 'Crap!' She turned around and barely avoided a tree that was right in her path promising a rather painful encounter. 'Dang things sprouting up out of nowhere!'

'Think girl, think! He's ten yards behind, a fast runner, probably knows this place a whole lot better than you, and doesn't seem like he would kindly give up and go back to brush out his pretty-boy hair, heh. I wonder if I have a pair of scissors in my pack?' she innocently pictured him standing with encircling blonde blond clumps on the ground, and him with hair cut at odd lengths. She grinned. 'Focus, that's plan c) captured and out for revenge. So either keep running till you can run no further or do what you do best.' She kept her pace trying to see what was further ahead. Hearing moving water, she ran towards the sound through some dense and tall brush. Taking advantage of the extra seconds of cover she looked about the brook that she had heard. A few trees rested at the banks and some rocks stuck out of the gurgling water. One tree to her side was close to some of the rocks. 'Let the games begin.'

Keeping far enough away from the area of trees and rocks to whither suspicions, she rushed to the bank. After pocketing a couple large pebbles, she lithely stepped to the first stone protruding out of the water only a hand-span in width. The rock path to the tree was not extremely hard, but some of the stones were small or odd-shaped, requiring much needed concentration on the footing. It was not long before she reached the tree and catching a low branch she pulled herself up. Once there she got onto another branch a little further up that faced in the opposite direction of where her follower would pass by and rested against the trunk. 'Okay, breathe in breathe out, in, out.' She focused her breathing to slow its frantic race allowing her heartbeats to become measured and not so loud in her ears. The slight shake of small branches alerted her of the arrival of another at the bank. Peeking over one of the tree's extensions she saw the guy searching for her running form and then at the slight depressions of her tracks on the forest floor. 'I was right, he knows how to track. Good thing my feet didn't get wet otherwise they'd have left marks on those nicely placed rocks.' She was hoping he was falling for the ruse and believed that she had either gone across, down or up the river. Her fingers traced the bark on the large tree that hid her from sight while waiting to see her opponent's next move. 'Have to give him some motivation I guess.' she thought while taking out two pebbles and threw them across the bank in the direction farthest from herself. The tracker swung his head in the direction of the light crunching of the thrown pebbles hitting leaves on the ground. Just like she hoped, he went across the brook using the stepping stones and went in the opposite direction of her.

Getting down carefully she followed the brook the in the direction that would lead her away from the chaser. The dirt of the bank silenced her steps, but also left tracks. This caused her to move quickly. Five minutes later of seeing the same terrain made her start to doubt her actions. 'Okay, so where am I? I'm definitely not near the cemetery, and the trees are not good old Washington trees,' she analyzed the vegetation around her. Some were young trees, but then some looked really… really old. She figured one she saw to be over two hundred years old as it rose high overhead. Its leaves and branches blocked the sunlight so that a fifty foot radius around the tree was shaded. One leaf was bigger than her hand. Redwood was no longer a possibility. 'Where did these bozos bring me? And how the heck was she going to find her fing way home!' So caught up in trying to figure out what she should do, Lorelei did not even notice she had stepped through two bushes into a clearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what shall we do today, Merry?" Pippin asked while plopping down on the grass.

The two had decided to wander about after the midday meal. They were really glad for the elves aiding their sick friend, and the beds and food were good and all, but they silently agreed to get away from the enhanced hearing of elves. It would just be nice to able to talk freely for a while. With their luck something would slip out and offend the dwellers of Rivendell and where would that get them? Elves might have a spiteful side. Sure, they did not seem to, but you never can tell with the silent types. Merry and Pippin did not think that with the possibility of finding themselves no longer welcome in Rivendell, that it was all that worth it to test the thought.

Merry sat down not much more gracefully than the other. Leaning back on his hands and legs stretched in front, he took in the open patch of woods he and his friend were taking a respite in. He had to say, Rivendell might not be their lovely Shire, but it was stunning with the lofty trees, brilliant waterfalls, and breathtaking city. Closing his eyes he took in a relaxing breath. Then there was a rather persistent nudge in his side.

"Merry," _poke._

"Merry?" _Poke_.

"What is it Pip?" he turned to his right.

"I asked a question," Pippin rolled his eyes.

"I have neither a clue or really a care as to what we do," Merry shrugged lazily.

"Eh, something will call to us sooner or later I gather. So did you see Elrond nearly trip this morning?" Pippin changed topics with that excited and giddy look in his eyes.

"I was with you, remember? I was starting to believe elves could do no such thing, what with their refined and agile ways," the second replied breaking into soft laughter.

"Aye, me too. I was a wondering were I had dropped Sam's cloak," the other joined in.

"It worked out rather nicely I would say, a great deal more interesting than merely hiding the cloak from Sam," Merry said with Pippin nodded enthusiastically.

After a few minutes of happy laughter the two settled down. The only remnants of their jovial bout were the sudden smile now and again as they replayed the memory of Elrond almost kissing the ground. Then Pippin's brows drew together in concentration.

"What I can not comprehend for the life of me is how everyone outside of the Shire eats so little. I am surprised they do not just whither up," Pippin threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I mean, I went to the kitchens and asked an elf there when twosies would be and the old maid-er elf gave me the queerest look to be had. Well, I just ambled back out of there fearing she would take the broom to me or even worse, the pot that she was a cleaning," his face showing his surprise and slight fear of the kitchen worker.

"It is all beyond me. I mean the cook had never of twosies!- Oof. What was that for?" Pippin glared at Merry while rubbing his side that was so rudely elbowed.

His friend though did not say a thing. He was looking ahead without acknowledging Pippin, who in turn looked in the direction to see the reason for him being jabbed. His eyes widened as a young lady stood at the other side of the area. What was so odd was the outlandish clothing she was wearing. Instead of a dress like most maidens wore, she had on some tight, black britches and shirt. Her shoes were of the same color and were rather shiny and rounded. It was still surprising to see such small feet. He doubted he would ever grow accustomed to the sight. She was pretty though; shapely, gentle features even though she looked deep in thought, and light brown hair going past her shoulders.

"oh." 'Yep, I knew something would come and make the day interesting.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-cook never heard of twosies!- Oof. What was that for?" came an irritated voice.

"oh."

Lorelei looked up and saw two fellows sitting on the ground. They wore what looked like breeches, white long-sleeved shirts, and yellow vests. Both had mops of curly hair though one had a dark brown and the other was lighter and almost reddish. They looked like the mischievous, trouble-making sort but at the moment they were watching her with raised brows and one had his lips in the shape of an 'o'. She figured he was the one who had been talking. A silence filled the air as both parties watched the other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Hello, I be Merry and this here is Pippin," the fairer one said with a smile.

"…"

"Uh, hi. I'm Lorelei," Lorelei responded slowly, not sure what to do.

"You are not an elf by chance are you?" the one named Pippin finally spoke up having recovered from his stupor.

"No," she said raising a brow. 'Elves? Are these two on drugs?'

"Thought so. It is a relief to see someone else who does not share the trait of pointed ears and regal poise. Not that they aren't hospitable and nice, but they tend to be a wee bit too proper and elegant for me. I will admit with earnest though that their food has won my heart so. Well, if you are not an elf, then what is it that brings you to Rivendell?" she was surprised how he said all of that in one breath and was also not quite sure how to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not as long as I like it, but I have to go back this weekend and review how LOTR goes. Well, hope you liked this chapter, and pleeeasssseee review. It is so nice to know that people are reading this and what they think. I don't mind flames, better than nothing. Oh, and my birthday is coming up :jumps up and down: so I get to party. So you can give a review as a prezzie. :wink: Thanks for reading.

Cattt


End file.
